


Love and Leather

by CupOfGenderfluid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealous John, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Smut, M/M, Prostitute Sherlock, prostitutelock, stripperlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfGenderfluid/pseuds/CupOfGenderfluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock hasn't been home a lot anymore, the secret is he got into prostitution as a 'hands-on' experiments on lust and the body's reaction to sexual situations, once John becomes tangled in his flatmates strange experiment, they agree to never speak of it to anyone and become friends with benefits. Though, as time goes, the experiment rubbed John up the wrong way and leaves the blonde wanting more. TW: Prostitute!Lock</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passing The Line

Sherlock has been spending a lot of time out of the flat lately, John hardly gave even a second thought he just assumed Sherlock has other things to do, maybe a small case that he didn't need John to partake in. Hell, maybe he actually met someone and just didn't want John to know. Either way, John didn't see any harm in it, in fact is was rather nice to have the flat all to himself so he could have some quiet time, he even tried to take advantage of the time and try to meet a girl with all the alone time he has at night he could probably even keep a girlfriend for more than a week or so. Though, just his luck, he wasn't ever successful at chatting a girl up at the pub or to keep a girl interested in a coffee shop or in a shop. It was rather depressing for some time but soon enough he sort of gave up.  
"How much do you charge again? " John texted to a number he found online, John may have given up on finding a romantic partner, but he still had needs that could only be filled by interaction with another body. His hand just wasn't enough anymore.  
"200 quid and hour. " Replied the number.  
John swallowed hard, he hasn't ever really bought a hooker, the closest he's ever been was go to a strip club, which he never returned to since he was so bloody embarrassed the first time. He felt filthy for weeks. But, he told himself that this was ok, these people do this as a job so it couldn't hurt, besides no one needs to know. John took a deep breath and texted back. "Alright, I'll meet you at the Macklin Hotel, room 204." he texted quickly before he could back down. He dropped his phone to his side, wide eyed and nervous. He turned to the door several times debating wither or not he should just leave but he kept telling himself no, that he shouldn't back down. he tried to convince himself that there was nothing to worry or be embarrassed about.  
It was about ten minutes until there was a knock on the door, John's heart almost jumped out of his chest, he felt numb and he could see he was shaking as he made his way to the door, his legs feeling wobbly. He took one deep breath and turned the door knob, pulling it open. Now, John would have been embarrassed either way, but he couldn't even handle what he saw before him, "Sh-Sh-SHERLOCK?!" he exclaimed, turning red from head to toe and he felt like he wanted to melt into the floor or to get shot. No, this was way too weird. John stared at Sherlock, eyes fully of terror and shock, his whole body shook and he started to babble "Sher-Sherlock! What are you- It's not what- I didn't know that- I can't even.."  
Sherlock was almost just as disturbed as John was he didn't expect to see John of all people. Though now John knew why he never told him why he left the flat at night 4 times a week, Sherlock didn't do this because he got a kick out of it, he did it because it was an experiment really, it was only suppose to last a full week or two, but it has been a month and he found himself enjoying it. He enjoyed the attention, the pleasure that he received and gave. He liked the way people looked at him when they saw him and how excited they would be. Sherlock didn't mind sleeping with men or women, but when he saw John it rather shocked him. "John?! What the hell.. I um... Can we talk about this inside?" he asked, wrapping his coat around him even tighter, trying to cover up the outfit he had underneath.  
John nodded and rushed him inside, closing the door behind them. "Sherlock? What the HELL? You're not-Why are you-What is this? Is this some sort of joke?" he questioned as he still couldn't get over the fact that it was Sherlock who he ordered, this was a nightmare and he knew he would never hear the end of this, nor would their friendship ever be the same again. John didn't know where to start, or how to solve this, what does he do? What is there to do? Sherlock knew that he ordered a prostitute and not just any prostitute... a male prostitute. John swallowed and licked his lips since they had gone dry.  
Sherlock stared back at John, the poor man was pale as ever and Sherlock knew that he was blushing. He did not expect any of this from John, sex didn't alarm him but he much rather not think about John hiring a prostitute, it just didn't exactly fit in his mental image of John. Sherlock tried to think of something to say. "It's for an experiment John." he replied, trying to sound calm and convincing. "It's a study in lust, and body. It's quite interesting to see how the human body reacts to certain things and how the mind thinks. I must say I have been surprised by some things I've been requested to do." he tried to explain, almost like an excuse to safe his own reputation, thinking that if he said it was an experiment, which it was at first, John wouldn't think of him too differently. But of course he knew that was a long shot.  
John swallowed hard. "An Experiment? That's what this is? Sherlock, you're a bloody prostitute, you could get an STI, you could get murdered, you could get in some serious trouble." John said with a frown.  
"You could have also, you're the one who ordered me."  
"Sherlock, please don't say I ordered /you/. It sounds way to creepy." John said looking away.  
Sherlock was silent. "Well, I assure you I'm quite carful, I deduce my clients before I actually walk into the room. Though a question on my mind is, why did you order a male prostitute?" he asked, rather calmed down.  
John blushed even more than he already did, he couldn't look at Sherlock, so he turned his back. "I-I don't know! I was curious I guess, No chance in getting a male pregnant. I don't know Sherlock! You're not even suppose to know I've done this let alone question it!" John said , desperately wanting to retreat or do something, anything to make this go away.  
Sherlock was quiet for a bit again, long enough that John wondered if he had already left, but soon enough he spoke. "So you're bi-curious?"  
John hesitated before nodding.  
"Expected."  
John swirled around and, mouth open wide in shock. "WHAT?!"  
"I deduced as much, you tend to look at females and males the same when you find them attractive, you lick your lips even when it's not needed when you see someone you like. Also of course the old trick of seeing your pupils dilate." explained Sherlock like as if it was a casual conversation and he wasn't in the room, wearing who knows what underneath his coat, like as if a very private and intimate situation wasn't there.  
John shook his head. "Oh god, this is a mess. I know of shouldn't have done this. I'm just gonna...go over there..." John said, feeling so embarrassed he felt like he could pass out, and if he did he hoped he'd never wake up. He flopped onto one of the comfy chairs in the corner of the room and pinched the upper bridge of his nose, he sighed and closed his eyes. His eyes didn't open again until he felt a weight on his lap, he looked up to see Sherlock looking down at him with lust fill eyes. "Well if you're so concerned about your health and your reputation... why don't we continue? It can be out little secret..." he purred.


	2. Sweat and Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John becomes a test subject in Sherlock's experiment. It's his first time partaking in such a thing, but it leaves both men panting and begging for more.

"Wh-What?" Asked John, barely above a whisper, he found himself lost of his voice, he just stared up at Sherlock, his flatmate, his best friend. Sherlock's perfectly shaped lips curled into a smirk, John didn't push him away or yell, so he took that as a signal. So the brunette dropped his arms to his sides, letting his coat slide down his skinny, slightly toned, pale arms. The coat was then forgotten on the floor and revealed the tight, shiny, leather corset, along with matching leather shorts which had the corset tie design on the sides which lead John's eyes to the lovely fishnets that covered the rest of Sherlock's skinny pale legs and ended with a nice pair of leather lace up knee-high boots which had purple satin laces. Sherlock looked down at John with an expression the blonde has never seen before, it was full of lust and temptations, if eyes could undress someone John would have been naked by now.

John swallowed hard as Sherlock started to grind his hips against John's crotch which awoken a 'pleasant surprise' on John's half. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's neck as he nipped at John's ear and gently licked at the rim before whispering "You can tell me to stop at anytime, John." he assured. John was frozen, trying to just process what was going on, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands or if he should actually just push Sherlock out the door or onto the bed. In the end the flustered blonde settled with places his hands on Sherlock's lips, the leather feeling as smooth as the bits of skin he could touch at the same time. Sherlock shaved his legs, which made them soft and smooth to the touch, they were very warm also, both their bodies where fairly hot. John let his hands roam around, going down Sherlock's thighs, careful not to rip his fishnets , feeling the other's leg muscles tense a bit as he moved his hips around against John. John couldn't help but looked up at Sherlock's half lidded eyes, John's eyes soon were clammed shut as he pushed his lips against Sherlock's in a bruising kiss, unable to resist any longer.

Sherlock had to admit, he expected John to just sit back and enjoy the show or leave, but when he felt his soft lips against his he smirked and kissed back. John's lips were very soft and warm, Sherlock's lips would defiantly be swollen when they part. Sherlock eased the kiss, tilting his head slightly to get in a better angle, capturing John's bottom lip between his own, gently nipping and sucking. John had no idea where Sherlock learnt that, but then again he didn't really want to know, he just wanted to enjoy. The brunette gently licked at John's lip, the blonde parted his lips in response, darting his tongue out to tangle with Sherlock's, fighting for dominance which Sherlock let him have. Their lips parting when they took breaths which were hot against each other's skin before going back to exploring the insides of their mouths. 

Soon John had had enough of sitting, he firmly gripped onto Sherlock's firm arse and lifted him up as John quickly carried him to the bed, flopping onto the soft sheets, Sherlock's legs wrapped around John's waist, straddling. John moved his lips to Sherlock' pale neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses before not to gently nipping and sucking at the base of Sherlock's neck, turning the skin into an angry shade of red. Sherlock let out a soft groan at the hint of pain but it felt good. John continued his way down the other's chest , flicking his tongue over a perked nipple as his hands worked on untying the laces of Sherlock's under-bust corset, having the slightest bit of trouble since his hands were shaking. Sherlock let out a soft moan, one hand was up to his mouth where he bit onto it to try and muffle his moans, feeling rather embarrassed since this wasn't just any client, this wasn't just any session, this was John. His other hand was over John's head, fingers tangling in his sandy blonde hair. John looked up through his lashes before releasing the nub from between his lips. He had untied the corset and it was now open, he brought a hand up to pull Sherlock's hand out from between his teeth. "Don't do that, I want to hear you." he smirked. Sherlock looked down at John and without warning he grabbed John by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back, Sherlock quickly worked on tugging John's jumper, which John didn't hesitate to pull it over his head and off to the floor to be forgotten along with Sherlock's coat. Sherlock worked on unbuttoning the buttons on John's plaid shirt which was under his jumper, kissing and nipping at every bit of exposed skin on his way down.

John got a little nervous and his face was a bright red as Sherlock got lower and lower, finally getting the last button and was now was level with John's crotch. His erection feeling painfully tight against the confinements of his jeans. Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at the conflicted expression on John's face. Without a word, Sherlock leaned forward and using his teeth and skilled tongue he managed to unbutton John's trousers and after getting the zipper between his teeth he slowly zipped them down, finally slipping them off using his hands down to John's ankles. John was indescribably aroused and just equally embarrassed. He couldn't help but close his eyes for a moment as he tried to muscle up the strength to look down at Sherlock again. The brunette looked down at the tent of John's red pants and he chuckled. "I always wondered why you wore these only on Mondays." he said. John was baffled. "H-How do you- Oh god!" John was interrupted as Sherlock started to mouth at his bulge, John swung his head back, shivers going up and down his spine. Sherlock soon slipped the useless fabric off John and down to meet with John's trousers at his ankles before sliding back up to grip at the base of John's erect cock and flick his tongue over the head, the salty taste of pre-cum exploding onto his tongue which made John moan out in pleasure. Sherlock worked on the head for a bit, swirling his tongue around it and between the foreskin before gently pulling it back as he slid John into his mouth halfway before hollowing his cheeks and slowly bobbing his head. John moaned as the moist, warm caves of Sherlock's mouth enclosed over him and the feeling of a tongue being dragged over the sensitive nerves under his cock was something John had loved and missed from his previous partners. He couldn't help but bring a shaky hand down to grip a fist full of curls, gently guiding Sherlock's head down to take more of himself in. Sherlock didn't complain, he just slid farther, John's cock soon hitting the back of his throat but he didn't gag, John mentally questioned how Sherlock doesn't have a gag reflex, if it was because he was born like that or he train himself not to have one. Sherlock swallowed about John's cock, which felt amazing for the blonde, Sherlock soon started to bob his head again.

Soon enough Sherlock could feel John's cock twitch and based on John's moans and expressions he knew he was close. In response Sherlock pulled away with a satisfying pop. John whimpered, wanting the attention to return to his cock. Sherlock sat up on his knees and quickly removed his shorts, sliding them off, revealing his own erection before rushing to the night side table, grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lubricant. He then hopped back onto the bed and ripped open the condom package open and popped the condom between his perfect cupid's bow lips, then leaning down to roll the condom onto John's needy cock as he lubed up his own fingers and started to slip in a digit into his own arse, gradually sliding in up to three fingers as he tried to prepare himself. John watched with lust filled eyes, lips slightly parted as he gripped the bed seats, trusting his lips between Sherlock's lips. Soon enough, when he was ready, Sherlock applied more lube to his rim and popped off John so he could lube John's covered dick. He then started to angle himself over John, his hand still at the base of his erection so it would be steady. John swallowed hard, there was defiantly no turning back now. Sherlock looked John in the eyes as he slowly began to lower himself onto him, the head soon entering his hole. The brunette moaned and groaned at the slight bit of pain that came from it, the feeling of being stretched was still something he needed to get used to. His legs felt weak and shaky but he still manage to slowly lower himself farther. John was moaning at the tightness around him, Sherlock had only been doing this 'experiment' for a couple weeks so he was still very tight. "Sh-Sherlock..." he moaned as his hands gripped onto his pale hips, lowering him all the way. Sherlock moaned at the feeling of being so full, he took a moment to adjust to John and John did the same, trying to get used to the tightness around him. Once they were both ready Sherlock started to move.

Most of it was a blur, John sort of saw it in flashes, Sherlock riding John slowly at first but soon speed up, begging for John to move with him. John didn't object he gladly thrusted into Sherlock, getting a sort of rhythm which made both of them grunt and moan for each other. As they continued on, soon getting faster, Sherlock swung his head back, hid own hand gripping his erection and he pumped himself in rhythm to the thrusts, his sweat damped curls bouncing with every thrust, his skin glistening with sweat in the dim lighting of the lamp by the nightstand. Before John knew it he was now on top, Sherlock's legs around his waist, straddling him as John slammed himself into Sherlock, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with their moans. Soon enough Sherlock's orgasm hit him and he came into his own hand and onto both their stomachs, making quite the mess. John thrusted in a few more times before he too came, hitting Sherlock's sweet spot. John's body shook as he was deep inside Sherlock, arms feeling like they were going to give in from under him. John soon carefully slid out of Sherlock, holding the base of the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the bin before collapsing beside Sherlock. They both were panting and Sherlock stared up at the ceiling, still trying to get over the wave of post-orgasmic bliss. John on the other hand stared at Sherlock, quite satisfied yet a part of him knew that he would probably regret this in the morning.


	3. Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't get over that one night stand. Sherlock is perfectly capable, though John finds himself sexual confused and it's al Sherlock bloody Holmes' fault.

The next morning was rather strange for the two of them. When John woke up he was still naked on the bed, he turned to his other side not to see Sherlock, but to see a little note on the pillow were Sherlock had fallen asleep. John sat up, a blush on his cheeks as he recalled the events that took place the night before and how he was never going to be able to look at Sherlock the same way ever again. He picked up the note to see what it said. “Got a text from Lestrade, I’ll be at the flat around 5:30pm. SH” John couldn’t help but chuckle at how casual that note sounded, like as if the two of them didn’t spend the night together. That’s when it finally hit him. He, John Watson, had just slept with Sherlock Holmes. John groaned and he flopped back onto the bed, he looked towards the digital clock on the nightstand, it was almost noon, it was almost time to check out so John swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his clothes back on, his pants were soiled so he just shoved them in the pocket of his trousers and went commando. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing.

~

John was on his laptop by the time Sherlock finally came home, though he hardly even gave the other man a glance, but even without it he ended up blushing. God, he had to do something about that. “Hello, John.” said Sherlock casually as he hung up his coat and scarf on the hanger before going off to make some tea. John took a long pause before replying with a quiet “Hello…” Sherlock in response just looked over, already deducing the awfully quiet and bothered flatmate of his:  
Pause – Tension  
Quiet voice- avoiding a crack in his tone, wants to keep it casual and seem unsurprised.   
Typing yet back spacing afterwards – he’s not really typing anything = feels the need to resemble busy  
Slight blush = embarrassed? Nervous? =The night before.  
John = Bothered.  
Sherlock sighed and got his tea before walked over to sit down in his chair which was across from John’s. “John, about last night… It was an experiment.” He said even though he recalled already mentioning that while having their little panicked chat. Well, John was panicked Sherlock just found it amusing. 

“I-I know… that doesn’t make it any better, Sherlock.” Said John as he stopped fake typing and just went with staring at his scene, still not able to bring his eyes up to meet Sherlock’s.

“How so? It was an experiment, it wasn’t anything emotional, and therefore you have no need to worry about it.”

“No Sherlock, it’s not like that. It still happened and now it’s bloody weird. I would ask for us to pretend like this never happened, but knowing you, you’ve probably stored it up in your mind palace and deducing everything.” He said, his blush worsening when he said ‘everything’.

Sherlock smirked. “Well, we don’t have to do it again and I promise not to bring it up, it will just be stored in my mind palace. The way your penis fills me up and the taste of your precum. Also how you totally agreed to it.” He teased.

John finally looked up at Sherlock. “Sherlock! Shut up! You seduced me, and I can’t- I didn’t. Stop it.” He groaned as he frowned. John by now was very annoyed and frustrated. “You should really stop talking before I punch you. As far as I’m concerned it never happened, and I suggest you delete it from your mind palace right now or else… I don’t know. Just do it Sherlock, please. It’s very embarrassing.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “But it was so much fun.” 

John had turned to his laptop screen only for his head to shoot up to look at Sherlock, eyes wide and face red as a cherry. “F-Fun? Sh-Sherlock, I’m not sure if that was what you were trying to s-“

“Oh it was John, it was quite amusing, I think it was because of the emotional bond we already share.” Concluded Sherlock.  
“What? N-No. No. That was not at all emotional, that was purely just sex. No emotions. Just sex. And it will never happen again.” Said John firmly, lips tightly shut afterwards.   
Sherlock sighed and placed his tea cup down and placed it on the small side table. “Alright John, whatever you say…” replied Sherlock before going off to work on some experiments.

~

The following day or two was perfectly fine, it seemed like as if things were really getting back to normal. Sherlock would solve a case and John would blog about it, that sort of thing. Sherlock would have a messy experiment and John would nag him about cleaning it up, which Sherlock never did. Everything was becoming perfect again. Sherlock seemed to have completely forgotten the event like John had requested, but unfortunately no matter how casual Sherlock seemed to be, John still couldn’t forget about that crazy night he spent with him. Sometimes John even though Sherlock was dropping hints, but it always turned out to be his mind over thinking things. 

For example this one time Sherlock was examining a body and John could have sworn Sherlock was bending over enough to purposefully make his pants press against his arse perfectly to show off the perfect muscle. Another time, John and Sherlock were talking to a suspect and out of the corner of his eye, John could have sworn Sherlock was staring at him. Then there was another time when they were performing a break in and Sherlock heard a noise which resulted in him pushing John against the wall, their bodies pressed together as the waited for the footsteps to trail away from them. It was torturous. That one night stand was messing with John’s capability to think, both around Sherlock and even when not with Sherlock. Just the other say John was working at the clinic and he had to do a prostate exam only to blush because from behind his patient looked just like Sherlock, God this is ruining his life.

It wasn’t long until Sherlock noticed John’s awkwardness around each other or whenever they come across a case that had either a naked body or involved a bar or a club. The detective deduced John and one day when they arrived home Sherlock finally called him out. “You’re still thinking about it.”

John looked up at Sherlock, he could feel his cheeks starting to get warmer. “What?”

“The night.”

“What night?” asked John

“Don’t be daft. You know what I’m talking about.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

John blushed and looked to his feet. “Look Sherlock, yes I am still thinking about it. I.. god.. this is a mess. It really is. I can’t think straight. I think I need to leave. Maybe not permanently but I think I should stay somewhere else for the time being until I get over it.” Confessed the blonde as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

The brunette was quiet for a while. “John… If you want to do it again you could just ask.” Said Sherlock.

John’s heart skipped a beat and he shot up in nervousness and a slight bit of terror. “W-WHAT?! NO SHERLOCK! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YO-“

“I’m one, or possibly, the best detective in London or the world. If I think you’re still showing signs of interest, you probably are.” replied Sherlock as he sat on the couch next to John. Sherlock seemed so cool and collected it was putting John off and Sherlock saw it nothing more than an experiment or just casual, since ‘sex doesn’t alarm him’.

“Sherlock you have be all wrong mate, I wish this never happened in the first place.” He said.

“Now you know that isn’t true. After all, I took your pulse, your eyes dilated and you agreed to my invitation of sex and… you moaned my name. I don’t even need to mention how you fucked me into the ma-“

John waved a hand in front of him. “Enough, Sherlock, stop it. OK, I get it fine.” He sighed and thought about what he was going to say next. He fiddled with his fingers and licked his lips before sighing again. “Alright… Fine.. I might be interested in it again. BUT ONLY because I haven’t got shagged regularly in a while.” He said, giving Sherlock the look he usually gave him that said ‘You listen carefully, you got that?’

Sherlock smirked. “Alright, John. I assure you it is only for both of our benefits. Pleasure doing business with you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a severed head to test on.” Said Sherlock with a cocky grin as he skipped off to his room to do his experiment. John was baffled and he just stared after him for a while before sighing, but ending up smirking and chuckling a bit after. “I guess I’m now shagging Sherlock Holmes…”


	4. Lukewarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is physically satisfied no doubt, but can he keep sane from the thought of every inch of skin he touches has already been touched by some 'client'? Oh what a mess he's in.

It had been a full month since Sherlock and John had been shagging on a regular basis. At this point it was more than an experiment, this was something Sherlock and even John wanted. Every night and day they went at it was something new, some place new. The floor, against the wall, in the bed, on the sofa, on the counter top, you name it. Sex was never boring at 221B and John loved it. Though one thing remained the same. John always felt a little pinch of pain in the end, not the pain coming from his arse from when he occasionally bottomed, or the pain from the bites and scratches that marked his body. but the feeling of being just another client. Sherlock had continued his little "side job", though whenever John asked why he continued Sherlock usually brushed him off or made some weird excuse to turn it around like "I just want to learn some tips to please you". Though even though John would let it slide, or agree to shag him right there and then, he would always think about it afterwards. Now more than he did weeks ago.

Sherlock had come home after a session, all stunk up with sweat and sex. He stumbled over to John who was sitting on the couch and gave him a kiss on the lips. John curled his nose up at the slight taste of semen that was still on Sherlock's lips. It actually disgusted him but he never really said anything but he did pull away, looking at Sherlock with an uncomfortable look. Sherlock pulled away also and licked his lips. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just so excited to see you." he apologized before running off to go brush his teeth and take a quick shower. John watched Sherlock run off, he couldn't help but sigh and slouch into the couch. "Alright, I'm going to do it... I'm gonna tell him... me or this job.. He'll pick me right? Sherlock... cares... right?" he told himself as he took deep breaths, ready to tell him.

"Oh, Captain~!" Called a sweet, baritone voice.

John looked up. "W-What is it?" he asked.

"Come in the shower with me." Sherlock replied with a needy tone.

John gulped and thought that he should deny him and stick with his plan on telling Sherlock that he had to make a choice. 

After the long period of silence Sherlock called again. "John? Come on, let's have a bit of fun, you enjoyed it the last time." 

John sighed and he knew he had to make a choice. "I-I'll be right there." he said, after those words slipped from his mouth he cursed himself. Why did he say that? No matter... he could tell him when him and Sherlock were done.

He pushed himself off the couch and walked to the bathroom. It was steamy all ready from the hot water. But instead of a shower like last time, this time a bath was there to greet John, Sherlock soaking in the water also, the surface was tinted white from the heat and Sherlock's pale torso and knees were seen from the surface. Sherlock's hair was already wet, he had already washed up, he looked to John practically eye fucking him. John swallowed hard at the sight, the bathroom was so warm, it only made his raise of body heat get worse at the sight of Sherlock and he was already becoming aroused. It was hard not to. Sherlock smirked to him. "Well are you just going to stand there or will you be joining me? Though I am perfectly fine with you just wanting to watch." he purred.

John snapped out of his little trance and quickly undressed, slipping into the bath water, at first it felt a little more on the hot side but soon enough he adjusted to it. Sherlock looked him over, especially since John eased into the tub and Sherlock got a good view of John's half erect cock. John blushed but soon Sherlock leaned forward to trail kissed from John's chest then up his neck, his long limbs making him have no choice but to have his arse above the surface, John couldn't help but give it a long glance, but he soon looked away, he knew what happened merely hours before. Sherlock noticed the lack of response from John and looked up at him, "Don't worry, John, I topped." he said. John just smiled and nodded but in the back of his mind all he could think about was 'Does that make it any better?'. The blonde couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He knew Sherlock came home for him, he knew he was special to Sherlock, but he still felt like some sort of boy toy, it was a feeling that was hard to describe but it made his chest feel heavy and feel sick to his stomach.

Sherlock whined at John's lack of response to his actions. He looked up at him with a small pout. "John, what's the matter? " he asked.

John looked down to the other. "W_What? N-Nothing." he replied nervously.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Very."

"OK, then, let's have some fun." the brunette purred as he positioned himself up to straddled John's hips, snaking a hand between them to rub their half erect cocks together to full erections. John couldn't help but moan. Sherlock smirked and nipped and sucked at John's jaw line, he knew that was a sort of sweet spot for the blonde and he loved hearing the little moans and whimpers that followed it. Their little round of foreplay lasted merely 10 minutes before John was inside Sherlock, once again finding himself seduced and trapped in an internal battle with himself. He didn't want Sherlock if Sherlock didn't want him and only him. But here he was, still wanting Sherlock. He wanted to speak up but his mouth wouldn't form words that weren't 'Sherlock' or other lust filled slurs. Sherlock didn't suspect a thing, still keeping tot the thought that his was all just for sex and that was that. For someone who was so smart, he was incredibly dumb for thinking this wouldn't affect their friendship or their views on each other. Every thrust only pulled John deeper into his situation and every time the word 'love' came out of their mouths it was always directed to each other's bodies, not the person themselves, a reminder on how they seemed to be in love with their bodies and nothing more. 

Their orgasms were meaningless aside from showing that they had a successful round, it meant nothing afterwards. Every love mark, every kiss, were empty and just for show. The bathwater was now lukewarm but their bodies still sweat from their body heat. Even though John knew Sherlock wasn't one for sentiment, he was still a good dom and held Sherlock lovingly after they were both spent and done. Though, Sherlock never was fond of cuddling for too long, soon switching off from his sex driven side and back to his normal cool and collected self everyone else knew. They both quickly rinsed off with clean water and then went their separate ways to their own separate bedrooms to get dressed and go to bed. Sherlock slept peacefully, tired from the energy sex sucked out of him. John on the other hand spent another hour thinking about how he was going to tell Sherlock tomorrow that he was done playing this game with him. He's been doing that for weeks, never doing what he told himself. He always said 'tomorrow for sure', but surely he was going to say the same thing tomorrow night.


	5. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the super long wait! It's been like what, a year almost? I can't believe some of you are still reading this and asking for the next chapter. Well, I promise you I'm back for sure and I will be updating more frequently.  
> So enjoy!

"Well shit, mate, that's um..."

"I know, I know, it's rather dumb." replied John, tapping his fingers against the now barely warm cup of coffee that he had hardly taken a sip from. 

Mike, one of John's old friends, nodded in agreement, taking a bite of his danish. "Well, I mean, you guys aren't even really a couple, yeah?"

"That's exactly my point, I don't know. As far as I know we're just shagging, end of story. I mean, Sherlock acts like none of this ever happens when it's well... not happening." John sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. "So I'm not quite sure if I'm really entitled to asking him to be exclusive to me."

"You have every right to ask, but he also has every right to decline." 

"Yeah, thanks for your words of wisdom." John's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Look, John, you're situation is confusing, but I think you're confused too. Sherlock started this as a case, you got tangled up in it and now you're attached. But the question is, what are you attached to? The sex or Sherlock?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting for John's reply. 

"Again, I don't know. The sex is..."- he let out a breath and a shake of the head-"bloody amazing, I mean I thought he was as inexperienced as they come, but I guess I was wrong. But, then there's Sherlock, I'm already attached to him in a platonic way, and he just merged those two together and now I can't break them apart." John said, stumbling over his words and felt like he wanted to run and hide, let the problem resolve itself but he knew that that wouldn't happen.

"You need to talk to him. There's no avoiding that. You need to sit down and have a good long talk with him before you go insane." said Mike. "And you better do it before we see each other again, cause I got to pop off." He said as he stood up and started to collect his trash.

John was massaging his temples, "Yeah, thanks for the chat, mate." he groaned.

Mike returned with a smile and a small pat on John's shoulder before leaving the cafe.

~~~

"Alright, John, I'm off to attend an ap- John, what are you doing?" snapped Sherlock as his flatmate slammed the door before he could get out and grabbed his hand a little less than gently. "We, are going to have a talk." said John as he pulled Sherlock to their facing chairs and made him sit. Sherlock looked at John like a child who had just been picked up and plopped onto the time out stool. "John, I'm going to be late." complained the taller as he got up again and headed for the door, looking a bit annoyed by John's sudden need to talk. "We can talk after I get back. If this is about the pancreas in the fridge, we had a deal, I get one shel-"

"No this is not about the bloody pancreas." 

"Then what." Sherlock rolled his eyes, ready to hear John's nagging about some thing he did wrong. 

"What is this?" asked John, motioning between the two of them.

"A gesture." 

"Don't be a smart ass with me."

"Do you know who I am, John?" asked Sherlock with a chuckle but it faded as he saw John's expression change for the worse. "What is it, John?" he asked as he walked back to the living room to sit in his chair. 

John wanted to sit, his legs felt like they were like jelly but at the same time stiff and locked in place like the soldier he was. "I'm going to ask you again; what is this?" he asked.

"What do you think this is?" asked Sherlock.

"I asked you first."

"Well, John, I don't do this often; sex, relationships, all of it. It's not something I look for or something I plan." explained the detective who at the moment looked like he didn't know what to say for once.

"So this is game to you, an experiment?" asked John, swallowing hard and he had that expression that Sherlock had only seen once which was the time John stood in front of his grave, the look he had on his face after he cried and plastered on his stoic expression before walking away. 

"Christ, John!" Sherlock huffed frustrated. "You act like as if you expected more from me! Like as if I'm not Sherlock Holmes, the man who so out of the ordinary and the man everyone warns you about. I don't do relationships, John, I'm shit at them. It's a bloody wonder why you stick around." said Sherlock, throwing his arms up with a huff and the shake of his head. While Sherlock looked frustrated and even a bit annoyed, John was the one stuck with all the emotions that he didn't plan on having, especially not for this utter prick. "Yeah, it is a wonder." said the doctor before turning and marching off to grab his coat. "John, where are you going?" asked Sherlock, the annoyance in his tone was still there which was why John didn't reply, not that he even knew where he was going. 

The door closed behind him and Sherlock stared for a moment before letting out a sigh and taking out his phone to cancel whatever affairs he had planned that afternoon. John and him have fought before, it was almost an everyday occurrence and many times John had walked out on him, but usually it was just to his room or to work, it was always planned, but this time was different. John left without an explanation and under bad circumstances which , to be honest, frightened Sherlock in a sense. He didn't think minded being alone but that was because he never let anyone close but he unintentionally let John come close and now he was his everything, he kept him right and without him Sherlock would really feel what it was like to be alone.


	6. Messing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I am shit. So many of you have commented wanting more of this series and I have not delivered. I'll just have you all know that I will continue this series and that this fanfiction will have a conclusion (maybe soon). Enjoy!

Its been more than 24 hours since John stormed out of the flat; for 24 hours Sherlock Holmes did not know where John was and he wouldn't admit it, but it had him on edge. Any sound not made by him made him dart his eyes to the door, expecting John to walk back into their lounge as the hours passed, he got more nervous and eventually frustrated. He was even desperate enough to asked Mycroft if he could find John. Naturally, Mycroft gave him a scolding through the phone, telling him about how nosy and needy he was being; Sherlock's natural response was to hang up on him childishly.

"Yohoo~!" chirped Mrs Hudson as he knocked on the door frame with the side of her foot, her hands busy holding a tray of tea and biscuits. When Sherlock didn't give her a responce, not even a glance, she quickly scanned the flat. "I thought John was off work today. Where's he gone? Is there a new girl?" she asked. Again, Sherlock gave no response. "You didn't go off on her again did you, Sherlock?" she said with a tisk. "You always say the worse things at the worse times. I told you, if you have something to criticize on about John's girlfriends, tell him only after she's left." she continued in a motherly tone as she set the tray down on the cluttered coffee table. 

"It's not a woman." he finally said flatly.

"Oh? Has John finally gotten the nerve to express himself?" asked Mrs Hudson with a smile.

"No. Well-..." Sherlock trailed off. "It's complicated." he finished.

"Want to ta-"

"No."

"Well, sulking all day isn't going to make things better between the two of you. Though, I'm sure this isn't the end. You two are oddly close. John will be back." she assured and leaned over to kiss his head of curls before scurrying back downstairs to her flat.

~~~

As Mrs Hudson predicted, John was back to the flat later that night. It was late, 10:30pm, but he was back and Sherlock was awake was he usually was. "So you're back..." He greeted a bit coldly even though deep down he was overjoyed that John was back and even more excited at the thought of them agreeing to forgive and forget.

"Don't worry, Sherlock, I'm only here to get some clothes and my phone charger." replied John with an eyeroll.

Sherlock clenched his jaw and continued to play his violin by the window to calm himself down. "Oh? So you're still angry at me then?"

"I don't know, Sherlock. You're the smart one, deduce me." John sassed with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." 

John was already heading upstairs but he heard him and he raised an eyebrow and back tracked. "What?" he asked, genuinely wondering if he heard him right. 

"I said I was sorry." Sherlock repeated. "I'm sorry for playing with your emotions. I didn't expect you to be so emotionally invested in me." he continued, still unable to bring himself to look at John. The sound of the flat door closing followed soon after and Sherlock sighed, his music playing stopped and he glanced over his shoulder to see that John was gone.


	7. Lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every time, but I wanna try and continue this story. Though to be honest I can only see there being only another few chapters before I come up with a conclusion.

Sherlock hadn't seen John in days. Though he was sure that he was alright based on the fact his text messages were read. Though of course he was a little more than slightly agitated that John would leave him on read. He apologized didn't he? He didn't understand why John was being so difficult, he assumed it was just another one of John's moody moments which he would occasionally mock him over; never admitting that he wished he understood. The brooding detective hadn't left the flat much, not wanting to miss out on the possibility that John might come home at any moment. Every night he was sure that tomorrow would be the day John returned and that they would be able to settle past this petty argument over nothing.

However it was nearing a week and no sign of him. Mrs Hudson came up with tea once again to see Sherlock on the couch, staring off at the ceiling. "Sherlock, he haven't moved from that couch all of yesterday." She said with a slight scold as she noticed the untouched tea from yesterday. She replaced that tray with a new one. "I don't know what happened between you boys, but fix it." She said.

"Why do you assume I am the one to fix it?" asked Sherlock in a flat tone.

"Sherlock." She said as if it were obvious. "Fix it." She said and quickly scurried off again. "And take a shower!" she called from the bottom of the steps.

Sherlock sighed in annoyance and stayed laying there for another long moment before pulling out his phone to review his texts, again left of read.

"When do you plan on stopping this childish game of "cold shoulder". SH" he texted before tossing his phone off on the coffee table and getting up to take a sip of tea. This was driving him mad, the flat was lonesome and though that usually wouldn't have bothered him, he had grew quite accustom to having John around, even if they weren't talking, the mere knowledge of knowing he was there or being able to occasionally glance over to see him reading the morning paper in his chair or hear his rustling around in the kitchen made the flat seem more homely. He ruffled his hair in frustration to brush off those thoughts. His hands felt greasy from his unkempt hair and he curled his nose in displeasure, mentally agreeing with his landlady that he needed to take care of himself.

He finally got off the couch which oddly enough caught him a bit off guard as he grew dizzy from the extended amount of time he had spent laying down. He could feel the blood rushing back down to his feet. He held his head, he also needed to eat, he could feel his body complaining that it wasn't being taken care of. He grabbed whatever hasn't gone bad in the kitchen, John usually did the shopping, and ate something quickly before going to take a shower.

~~~

The water was hot against his pale skin, and he took a while just to enjoy its embrace. It oddly enough reminded him of John. Well, everything reminded him of John really. The bread which has now gone bad in the kitchen reminded him of John's daily toast and jam breakfast, his favorite stripped mug collecting dust in the cupboard, the newspaper that now was only there to be read by himself without anyone to discuss it with, John's chair. But this shower was different, it was warm, gentle, it felt lonely without John. I missed the thrill of joining John here when he didn't expect it, or even when he did. He missed the feeling of running his hands over John's soaked skin, feeling the water add to their heat and make their heads feel hazy. He wanted to touch John again; he needed to touch John again. Or have John touch him.

Without him realizing it, Sherlock had his own hands running over his slim figure. His fingers gentle against his chest, occasionally catching a sensitive nub as it made its way down to his stomach and his pelvis and then down to his half hardened member. Fuck. He needed something or someone. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave it a few working pumps and closed his eyes. He rested his head back and let the rain of water pour over his face and through his hair as he let out a few needy pants. He stayed off slow and teasing, running a a careful thumb over his sensitive tip as he slowly bucked into his own hand. Why is he like this? He never took too much interest in sex or pleasuring himself before the experiment and now that he brought it to an end, he figured these urges would go away. But here he was, touching himself in the shower without any real motive aside from loneliness. 

As time went on, his pumps got faster and a bit rougher and his pants mixed with the occasional moan which echoed in the bathroom and accompanied the sound of the rushing water from the shower head. It didn't take long before Sherlock was able to finish himself off with a gasp, "John-" he choked out without a thought as he braced himself against the shower wall. His body tensing before relaxing again, the shower washing away all evidence of what he had done. He panted, resting his head against the shower wall as he tried to calm his breathing and straighten out his thoughts again. The shower felt colder now.

~~~

Sherlock left the shower and dried himself off and shaved himself clean before going to his room and throwing on a well fitted white button up shirt and pair of pressed black pants. He made sure he looked presentable. He looked and felt like a new man as he looked in the mirror. He straightened his posture and brushed his hands over his clothes to make sure they didn't crease. This was ridiculous now. He was done waiting. He needed to get John back now.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  So this is the first Sherlock Fanfiction I've ever written, so let me know what you think.  
> Should I continue it? Do you have any suggestions on where this should go or what you'd like to see happen? I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want some updates on this fic and some others that I'm sure I'll write.: PukingFandoms.tumblr.com


End file.
